Danger Behind Every Corner
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Demons are attacking in swarms, the Spirit Detectives are swapped with cases as are the ‘good’ demons, who else is there to call? How about the psychics. Will they be able to survive or will their deaths come swiftly.


_Title:_ Danger Behind Every Corner.

_Author:_ Sakura Sango

_Disclaimer:_ Well let me ask you if I own it. I'm a starving college student that lives off of snack machines and ramen, the poor person's food. My car is a '91 Taurus that needs a new engine soon, it needs monthly repairs. My comp is basically a several hundred dollar radio...Hmm do I own anything?

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Action/Adventure, Drama, Suspense, with some Humor

_Summary:_ Demons are attacking in swarms, the Spirit Detectives are swapped with cases as are the 'good' demons, who else is there to call? How about the psychics. Will they be able to survive or will their deaths come swiftly.

_Warnings:_ - Author hyperness, fantasy violence, some language (not too much), some dramatic moments, depressing moments...

_A/n:_ Yes I'm startin another fic :sweatdrops: But it's cool because at night I'll have time to update. Please read and review, your reviews make my day! Ok I don't care what really happened in the show, yada yada. Pairings will come later, if at all, so as you can see pairins are not as important right now.

ALSO! Read the please read at the bottom to see important updating info.

x-x-x-

"Ow!" Kaito dropped his end of the bookshelf, moaning as he rubbed his head. Already he could feel the beginnings of a gigantic goose egg. His dark eyes glared at the bottle of furniture polish that lay on the floor.

Kido screamed out a vile cures as he became the sole support of the weight, his hands slipping on the smooth wooden exterior causing the solid piece of furniture to fall on his poorly clad toes. "Ah, my toes, my toes."

Yana could not help but to laugh at the dance the trapped blonde headed teen was attempting as his hands rubbed against the smooth, polished wood. Kido hopped in pain on his free right foot while trying to free the poor crushed toes of his left. Shaking his head Yana slowly walked over still debating whether it was wise to help. Being trapped and having a giant goose egg would let them know he was right on both accounts. Yet every second they spent trapped and in pain, was another second of pain _he_ would feel.

Muttered death threats helped the unscathed teen quickly make up his mind. Reaching down Yana slowly lifted the side, allowing enough room for the injured foot to slide out.

Kido fell to the ground as he lifted his left foot, gently touching the reddened digits. As the initial pain subsided Kido slowly began to flex each bone, relieved to see that none seemed to be broken. A cast was the last thing he needed.

"You know for being a genius," Yana glanced at the still fuming Kaito, "and a self proclaimed tough guy," a glance tossed to the teen still on the floor tears building in the corners of his eyes, "you two are completely useless in moving furniture." The newly appointed boss, by himself, slowly counted off the rules of moving that he had told earlier in the day. "Number one- never polish the stuff you want to move, it makes it harder to move." Looking up from the fallen bottle, Kaito blushed.

"Two- remove all objects from the piece your moving." Again Kaito blushed at not following that rule.

"Three- wear tennis shoes, at least something that covers your toes so they won't be as injured." Kido rolled his eyes as he gently stood, babying his injured foot.

"Fo-"

"Hey wait," Kido interrupted hobbling over to his friend, a finger extended, "who died and made you boss?"

Yana's head fell to the side as he rubbed his temples, right now the professional movers price was sounding pretty good. '_Never put three hot-headed teens to a job that should be handled by trained professionals._' Sighing Yana looked over to his injured friend, "Look I'm the only uninjured person here, so that means I'm the..." The poor boy never got to finish his sentence, for the furniture polish bottle flew across the room, colliding with the side of his head.

"Not anymore," turning Kido limped from the bookshelf. Yana just gritted his teeth as he and Kaito _carefully_ finished moving the slippery bookshelf.

x-x-x-

Several thousand miles away, high in the sky is a place that you can only reach via, flying oars or portholes, sat a worried prince. The blue pacifier in his mouth was only a blur as he suckled upon it, his calm exterior being betrayed by this nervous habit of his. High upon his small desk sat yellowed folders, a rainbow of tags sticking out. Different tag colors meant attack ferociousness and as of now high and extreme overtook the desk. A small mug sat to the side, the chocolate milk long since gone; this still did not deter the young prince to lift it to his small mouth, in attempt to drink.

Moaning the toddler prince pushed the folders before him onto the floor. There were too many cases and not enough time. Already his four spirit detectives were employed with cases. Yusuke was sent to the west, to deal with revolting demons. Kurama to the east to try to keep peace in a hostile area. Hiei was sent north, Kuwabara sent south. He even had employed the help of several demons he felt he could, hopefully, trust. Jin, Touya, Rinku and Chu were some of the ones sent. Even against Hiei's protests, Yukina was sent out, to hopefully talk sense into a small demonic nomadic tribe. Koenma had sent her to the safest place possible, a level three threat. Level three, orange labeled, moderate threat. Basically as long as no one became smart enough to fight, peace would reign there.

Now here in his office, Koenma poured over the documents, worry etched in his face. All three worlds were near collapse and still he was sadly lacking of employees. Even his deities and ogres were out on cases.

Brown eyes glanced over at the tall stack of black folders, death folders. Deaths of his helpers. Many ogres and deities had lost their lives in the battles. With each death another piece of Koenma's heart broke. It was his fault, untrained individuals were tossed out into the war grounds. Cattle being led into the slaughter house. And Koenma was doing it.

The young prince leaned against the water cooler, murky water in his mug. So much death and violence had already consumed the Makai, and now reports were filing in that the human world was next.

He had an idea of what could be done, but could he sacrifice more innocent lives?

x-x-x-

Curly blonde hair shook wildly water droplets flying far away. Sniffling the boy pulled his yellow sweater closer, desperate for warmth. Teeth clattered as he stiffly walked down the halls, books in hand.

'_Going to school with a flu should be considered cruel and unusual punishment._' Mitarai thought miserably as he coughed. Shuddering the young boy swallowed hard trying to ignore the fever pains that overtook his back. Every joint of his body hurt, even the clothes he wore hurt his tender skin. Teeth continued clatter as the young boy slowly walked to his first class.

If only he knew of the pain that was in store. He may have wanted the simple flu instead.

If only... if only they all knew.

x-x-x-

Hehe ok I got some inspiration for this chapter from helping my friends move (a huge disaster- at least I came out uninjured), and the flu I just got over. Uh why was Mitarai at school and not the other three? I don't know, maybe they had the day off, or they skipped; anyways I don't care. Not relevant to the story. Next update will come as soon as possible, depending on the please read info...

**_PLEASE READ:_** Hope I gathered your attention, updates will happen often, I swear. But there may be a delay. Being lucky to be an American adult, I received a jury summons, so on the 20th I get to sit downtown to see if I get picked or not. If I do then updates may be stretched out further. I swear to update as I can.


End file.
